


I'm sorry, please come back.

by nightinjae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Jihoon deserves justice tbh, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Short One Shot, Soonyoung didn't deserve this, im not sorry, sevenscheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: where soonyoung waits for jihoon to come back to wherever he went.sevenscheme inspired !!





	I'm sorry, please come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> So this is a short one-shot i wrote for the twitter murder mystery game [Sevenscheme](https://twitter.com/softrapline/status/886751851567337472) by [@softrapline](https://twitter.com/softrapline)!! 
> 
> Happy reading!!

**_A week after the murder_ **

****

Soonyoung wakes up another day with his pillow soaked and his heart aching. He reaches up to his face and feels the tears that have dried up down his cheeks. His eyes were aching and he just wants to rest. He stands up, walks to the bathroom unsteadily and he sees his face in the mirror. His hair was a mess, his face was sickly pale, and his eyes were bloodshot. He washes his face and proceeds to do his morning routine, getting ready for school. He hasn’t attended ever since Jihoon’s death, mourning, crying and hating himself for not being able to be there for him. He hated himself for being upset over such a petty thing.

But now, he’s gone.

He enters the campus and all he wants to do is turn back and run. He wants to stay at home where he could keep crying and hiding from this sick truth. He goes directly to class, missing his internship with his dance teacher.

Nothing was different. Students from his class are still laughing, gossiping as if there has never been a murder. As if Jihoon never existed.

The bell rings and they all scramble out the room for lunch. Soonyoung slowly stands up, and he feels his heart clench. He exits the room and walks down the familiar hallway leading up to what was once his favorite place.

He stops in front of the Music Room, expecting to hear the piano being played, or a voice singing an unfamiliar song. He expects to hear someone tapping beats on the wood of the piano, or perhaps a quiet hum of a song.

But there was nothing.

His hand latches on to the doorknob, shaking and clammy. He feels the tears sting the back of his eyes, and he feels the harsh thump of his heart against his chest.

Soonyoung opens the door and steps in. He sees bouquets of flowers on top of the piano. He sees wax remains on the floor where they lit candles the night of Jihoon’s memorial. But other than that, everything is still the same. Jihoon’s compositions remain untouched on his desk, dust slowly gathering on top of them. Everything else is the same and Soonyoung feels nauseous. He feels his tears starting to fall and his heart breaks all over again. Sobs wracked through his body, and he cries. He falls to his knees, crying his heart out and he remembers Jihoon. Jihoon with his cat-like smile. Jihoon with his beautiful voice. Jihoon with the cutest laugh. Jihoon, Jihoon, _Jihoon_.

“I miss you s-so much, I-I’m sorry. P-please come back and tell me everything’s alright.”

Soonyoung waits. He waits for Jihoon to tell him he forgives him. He waits for Jihoon to tell him to get up and stop crying.  He waits with his heart smashed to millions of pieces in front of him, unfixable and hopeless. He waits for a hand to rest on the small of his back. He waits for a reassuring hug. He slowly lifts his head up, and opens his eyes, expecting for Jihoon to be there looking at him. But there was nothing. He was alone and he breaks for the millionth time.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry
> 
> yell at me on twt: [@puresweetsuga](https://twitter.com/puresweetsuga)


End file.
